Lion king 4: deception and redemption
by Perfectionmasterx
Summary: After a circus lion joins pride rock, a series of unexcepted events turn up. Rated m for some adult language and themes
1. The rogue lioness

The sun arose across the savannah, awakening every animal in it's presence. All accept one... Yelling was heard by a lioness. Foreign languages that she couldn't understand. They were shooting long, pointy sticks at her, which startled her, as she sped up the pace of her sprinting. She didn't dare turn around, she knew she had to run, and fast. After feeling like forever, she collapsed in exhaustion, as the loud screaming died off. They had lost track of her. She was familiar with these creatures. They had tortured her since birth, forcing her to undergo pain, while entertaining a crowd of their beasts were monsters.

She aimlessly wandered around the dry land, she noticed a large pool of water nearby. Maybe someone will help her? She slumped over, and began to quench her thirst with nice, cool water. She was soon interrupted by a frightening Roar. She cowered into a small, laying position, as a large, dark male stood before her, snarling at her with his gleaming fangs.

"Who are you?" Kovu demanded viciously  
"My name is Povi." She replied.  
"Kovu, she is scared stiff. Leave her be." A lioness wandered through the crowd which surrounded the lonely lioness. "You will be safe here."  
"I am sorry to be intruding. I am lost. I just want to go home." Povi Whimpered.  
"I am the queen of these lands. We can help you." Kiara smiled. "Get her to pride rock."

Vitani and Nala came over to her, and helped to to her feet. They all returned to the large rock, which gazed over the lands.

"You are too kind." Povi thanked Kiara.  
"It's okay. Don't be afraid of my mate, Kovu. He is just weary of rogues."  
"Oh, i'm not a rogue. I am a circus act."  
"A what now?" Kiara looked puzzled.  
"It is where these strange monkey creatures make you do stange things to make other member's of their pride laugh."  
"That sounds vile."

Their conversation was interrupted by the previous male.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kovu. The king of this Land."  
"Pleased to meet you. You really impressed my with your roar sir."  
"I think we will get along just fine." Kovu chuckled.

He was right, they would get along just fine


	2. Deception Disgrace

**This scene has adult themes, just so you know!**

Povi gently wandered into the cave, which was placed on top of a large, majestic rock. For once, she felt free. Free from everyone who had ever hurt her. This was her chance to start a fresh life with a real pride; lions who will protect her forever.

"I'm glad you like it here." Kovu winked at her politely. "I hope I didn't scare you too much earlier."

"oh, no sir. Not at all." She giggled.

kiara followed in, behind kovu, and gave him a brush against him. Then, returned to the pride, who were staring at povi. Kiara had wanted a cub for some time now, and had always liked the name povi. However, it had proved difficult for kovu and her, to conceive a cub of their own. She could only prey that she would become lucky someday.

"I'm starving." Povi broke the silence. " I'm Off to get food."

"well, we usually go in groups to hunt." Kiara replied.

"it is fine kiara, I will show her around, while she is hunting." Kovu grinned.

kiara nuzzled his mate before heading off, into the distance, to the best hunting spot I'm the savannah. Povi adored the scenery. She didn't really want to hunt, she wanted to explore. Kovu liked her attitude, as they both wandered around, while kovu told her the boundaries of the lands. After a few hours, the laid on a large rock, facing a small waterhole, talking about their family's. then kovu slowly edged closer towards her, putting his mane beside her cheek.

"king, what are you doing? You have a mate of your own sir" povi asked,startled.

" She isn't good enough povi. She cannot bear me a cub that I need. You on the other hand, are perfect for the job."

"are you sure sir?"

"positive."

kovu leaned over the lioness, placing both his paws on each side of her. She felt his breath run down her neck, and it made her shake. He whispered into her ear. "Relax. Let me do the work." He lightly pinched her neck, as he inserted himself into her. This was her first time, and she felt startled at first by the feeling. He swayed in and out, trying to hold himself back. He didn't want to hurt her, for her first time. She gave out light squeals of pleasure, which gave kovu a signal she was ready. As his insert deepened into her, they both let out a roar, as he clenched her neck. She wanted him, more than anything. she felt him move inside her, and she screamed with joy, through every thrust. As he continued he whispered into her ear Numerous times. He couldn't hold himself in anymore. she laid on her side, as he emptied his genetics into her. A successful king, needs successful heir.

the reeds swayed, as he lay, exhausted on top of her, as they regained their breath. Little did they know they were being watched. The two lovers made vitani's blood boil.


	3. Threatening an heir

Povi headed back towards pride rock, her mind filled with guilt. She had betrayed a new friend in the matter of 2 days. If kiara knew, kovu would be killed by simba.

She arrived back at pride rock. She took a deep breath, and climbed up, towards where kiara and the rest of the pride were eating. They all seemed excited, and happy.

"what's the special occasion?" Povi asked, politely.

"my little girl, is having cubs!" Nala burst out, in excitement.

"wow... Cubs. Kovu's I'm guessing"

"of course. Who else would they be?" Kiara said.

povi let out a small laugh. She felt sick. Kovu had betrayed kiara, for no Reason. He must feel devastated when he finds out.

"kovu and I already knew, but we decided to keep quiet for a while, until hew were sure."

that line, made povi boil inside. How dare he betray his wife!?

"I will be due in several weeks" kiara announced proudly.

kovu stood, in the cave entrance, proud to see his mate. She ran over, and nuzzled him. Simba then followed, who shook paws with him. He glanced at povi, who gave him a menacing glare. He turned away, and continued to receive congratulations from the pride members. Digger and dotty both playfully swiped him with their paw, and the 3 of them laughed. They were childhood friends, growing up. All the pride members were excited for the new heir, but povi, of all the members, were dreading it.

3 weeks had past, since the dirty deed was done, and the pride was preparing for the birth of the new heir. Kiara, lay, resting him the den, while povi, paced up and down the pride rock. If kiara wast her due date, in 2 weeks, they could both give birth on the same day. Even though the pride knew of povi's pregnancy, they did not know who she mated with, so she was not congratulated as much. She didn't care. she was dreading giving birth of the cub. If it looked like him, it would be killed. Kovu and povi hadn't talked since he mated with her, but she knew he wanted to. He was taking a bath, in the nearby waterhole. Alone. It was her chance to confront him, about his deception.

As she approached, a growl was heard from beside her. Vitani jumped infrnt of her, blocking her view.

"you keep away from him, you whore. We don't need you in this pride, and neither does kovu." She hissed.

"funnily enough, he wanted to mate with me, so get out my way, you filthy flea pest."

"this isn't over, povi. As soon as it is born, the whole pride will be told, and it's bye bye you!"

Povi slipped past her, and continued to approach kovu. He was taking a fresh drink, then he saw her reflection. He spun around, expecting a swipe.

"who do you think you are, you two timing cheater."

"it wasn't my fault. I didn't think the cub would survive. I am so sorry, this would happen."

"no, your sister knows, and she said kiara will be told, when it is born."

"she blabs about this, I rip her throat out. Nothing will happen to the cub, I promise you!" Kovu smiled, and he licked her cheek.

they both returned to the pride rock, and had the most relaxing slumber in all the time, they have been there. Not long now...


	4. A hateful delivery

As povi and kovu came back to pride rock, vitani barged into kovu, and growled under her breath. He growled back , and turned towards kiara, who was watching them all suspiciously.

"what's that all about,kovu ?" Kiara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"we had an argument earlier. Do not worry my darling." Kovu smiled, and hugged his mate.

at that moment, povi let out a roar of pain. Nala turned, and rushed beside her. It's the cub. It is in its way!

"deep breaths now povi. It's going to be okay." Nala tried to comfort her.

kovu stepped back, in shock. _I thought I would have had more time to solve this problem_. All of the pride left the cavern, except vitani, nala, and some other lionesses.

for hours the screams lingered on, rafiki was summoned to aid with the birth. Kovu stood on the edge of pride rock, looking down at the steep drop below. Simba walked up behind him, and sat by his side.

"you seem scared kovu? Birth happens all the time, it is nothing to be worried about." Simba chuckled.

as kovu was about to reply, nala leapt from the cave, red with fury, and charged into kovu, sending him onto his back. The whole pride gasped, as she dug her claws into his shoulders.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS IS TO KIARA!" She roared.

"what is wrong nala, he hasn't done anything!" Simba protested.

" go in, and see for yourself." She replied.

kiara and simba walked in, to see vitani with a newborn cub itheir mouth, by the skin on it's neck. It was dark reddish fur, with green eyes, and an outlanders nose. The cub was kovu's!


End file.
